


Bigfoot and the Carters

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Humor, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone or something has stolen a prize pig, so it's off to the woods to hunt it down. Except Jack finds a lot more than he bargained for in the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigfoot and the Carters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Trope Bingo Round 3: Fork in the road  
> MMoM 2014 Day 11

"Giganticus Pithecus is not a myth," Taggart replied in a low, conspiratorial tone, leaning in close. "I've seen his distant figure with my own eyes. I've tracked him through the woods on a dark, moonless night. I've heard his howl... echoing in the silence." His mouth trembled. "He is the devil himself."

"Bigfoot? Really?" Jack remarked, rolling his eyes at this latest tale, though he had to admit that something out there had taken one of Doctor Porcine's prize pigs. "You said the same about Einstein," he added, though he doubted it was the super-intelligent dog causing the latest mayhem. Einstein was more likely to sneak into the station to steal Jack's ham sandwich than take down an oversized pig and eat it.

"If he says he's seen Bigfoot," Stark shrugged. "Guess you'd better get a bigger gun, Sheriff. And a bigger flashlight." He glanced down at the small LED penlight that was all Jack had in his Jean's pocket when he was dragged out of Cafe Diem twenty minutes earlier.

Jack turned to him in disbelief. "You're... agreeing with him?"

Stark swayed a little on his feet, hands clasped in front of him, with a straight-face that could mean anything because Stark really liked to piss him off, and what better way than playing games with his head.

Jack added, "He said the _same thing_ when we found that speed-freak body."

Stark merely raised an eyebrow, obviously trying for an innocent expression but Jack knew it had more to do with spoiling Jack's _dinner date_ with Allison. If Stark wasn't such a jerk over Allison, Jack might have put him out of his misery months earlier, after the kiss back in 1947 failed to ignite any flames between them, ending up surprisingly flat. He and Allison had decided there and then that maybe they were only supposed to be friends. Of course it hadn't stopped them flirting, so it hadn't mattered how many times Allison had tried to tell Stark the truth, because the stubborn man refused to listen. Stark was tenacious if nothing else and he refused to see Jack as anything more than a rival for Allison's affection. Problem was, this Stark didn't know that in another timeline, Allison had said 'yes' to re-marrying her ex-husband, but had then lost him on their wedding day to a different time-related incident.

This Stark had never stepped into that time chamber because Leo had never run his experiment.

Late one night after Stark's _death_ , she'd admitted to Jack that she'd been having second thoughts on the wedding day, wishing she could find an easy way to let him down, and the guilt had almost torn her apart after losing Nathan. She wasn't prepared to go through that pain again and had kept her distance from this Stark, which wasn't exactly easy seeing how they'd had Jenna seven months later. Allison hadn't delved into how that had happened, not wanting to risk the 1947 time travelers being sanctioned, but having seen Allison's reaction to Stark in the full light of the Cafe earlier, he could take a good guess.

The memory curled inside his gut, sending a spark of interest to his cock, and that was just so wrong with the man standing only a few feet away from him, so he focused back on the problem at hand.

"Bigfoot," Jack reiterated, and drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly to pull his libido back under control.

If Jack had to make an educated guess then he'd go for something far more human, with size thirteen feet judging by the single smudged footprint found near the pen. He was tempted to check out Stark's feet because he wouldn't put him past it to fabricate the whole thing just to get him away from Allison.

"Oh, and Stark. As a scientist, I'd have thought you'd know that size isn't everything."

"So says the man with the peashooter and penlight. Unless you're referring to other... inadequacies?"

"It's more than you can handle," he shot back, silently cursing under his breath for the childish retort when he realized exactly what he'd said.

"I've handled a lot of things that would surprise you, Sheriff."

"What the hell is that even supposed to...?" He squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. "No. Don't answer that."

Exasperated, he ignored the contemplative smirk from Stark, and the eye roll and mumbling under his breath from Taggart, stalking back to where Taggart's truck was parked up behind Stark's Beamer. His Cherokee was still in Henry's garage being repaired after a rogue lightning storm sent a bolt straight through the hood. Jack pulled a large flashlight from the back of Taggart's truck, along with Taggart's spare tranquilizer rifle. He let Taggart lead the way, conscious of Stark walking right behind him in skin tight black jeans and an expensive green-blue polo shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. It could have been worse as Stark could have been right in front of him, and Jack didn't need to add the embarrassment of falling over his own feet because he was too busy staring at Stark's ass in those tight jeans. Not that he'd admit it out loud but Stark had looked so stunning under the lights of Cafe Diem that even Allison had looked tempted to change her mind about re-marrying him. Hell, half of Cafe Diem had looked prepared to drop their pants or panties for him - including him.

Sadly, Jack knew it wasn't the first time he'd had sexy thoughts of Nathan Stark. If anything, Stark had become his number one fantasy of late - in the shower, in bed at night, even during a bored evening shift at the Sheriff's station last week, which could have been extremely embarrassing if anyone had walked in on him with his dick out. The man was driving him nuts.

Two hours later, having gone round in circles and finding nothing more than a couple of empty beer cans, Jack caught a scent on the breeze. He'd know that smell anywhere; the aroma of pork cooking over a fire.

"Bigfoot, my ass," he murmured, shooting a glare at Taggart, who looked suitably chagrined, and they followed the enticing scent through the woods to the river, not far upstream from Da Vinci bridge. They'd started this Bigfoot hunt on a track barely half a mile from this place.

The sound of what passed for modern music grew louder, along with flickering light from a couple of campfires. Jack narrowed his eyes as he spotted a whole hog roasting over one of those fires. The scattered beer cans reminded him of the beach parties of his youth, and the twenty or so teenagers in various states of undress kind of confirmed it. Then something - or rather someone - caught his eye.

"Zoe!"

Her blond head shot up from where she'd been kissing the life out of Lucas, eyes wide with alarm. She was supposed to be on a sleepover with some friends from school.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she shrieked, covering herself up because all she had left on was her panties and bra. Lucas sat up looking equally terrified, and Jack was tempted to shoot him in the ass with the tranquilizer because THIS was his little girl.

"Smokey!" Someone yelled and all around him, panicked teenagers scattered in all directions, until only Zoe and Lucas remained, though he had to give Lucas credit for not deserting her even in the face of her angry father. Jack glared at her as she pulled on her clothing, using Lucas as a shield. 

"You are _so_ grounded."

"Young love," Taggart sighed and moved up next to him, eating something greasy. "Though it's really adolescent hormones... Hmm. This is good!"

"Your eating the evidence?" Jack looked at him in disbelief.

"Taggart, perhaps you can put out the other campfire and make sure Miss Carter gets home safely," Stark requested but Taggart knew an order when he heard it, so he sliced off another huge hunk of roasted pig and herded both teenagers off.

Jack sank onto a log conveniently pulled up near the fire where the pig was still roasting on a spit. He watched as Stark picked up a knife left behind by the teenagers, and cut off a slice of the roast pig before popping some in his mouth and licking the grease off his fingers.

"He's right. It really is good." Stark cut off another slice and held it out to Jack. In the silence they heard the distant sound of Taggart's truck starting up.

"You're going to let this drop, aren't you?"

Stark grinned and shrugged. "I'll send a strong memo to the Principal in the morning."

Jack sighed and took the slice from Nathan's hand, fingers brushing, deciding not to complain when Nathan sank down next to him on the surprisingly comfortable log. He took a bite and looked over at Nathan in surprise, seeing his handsome face caught in the flickering light of the fire.

"It is good. Not Vincent good but..."

Jack began sucking the grease off his fingers, glancing at Nathan and freezing when he caught him staring back. Except this wasn't Nathan's annoyed stare, or his disdainful glare, or disbelief in Jack's presumed stupidity, or his patent smirk. This was poorly disguised desire, and Jack knew two things could happen now. They could look away and both call it a trick of the light, or... 

Jack took hold of Nathan's wrist, leaned in and ate the remaining greasy slither of roast pork from Nathan's hand, licking the fingers delicately afterwards.

"You have some grease..." Nathan started, but finished his sentence by leaning in and softly licking-kissing Jack's lips.

It was all it took as months of fantasies fueled the desire to kiss him back, hands sliding under the polo shirt to reach bare skin while Nathan's hand wrapped round the back of Jack's neck to stop him from pulling away. Somehow they ended up on a blanket spread on the ground at their feet, left behind by the horny teenagers, but putting it to far better use in Jack's eyes. He arched up as Nathan dragged his Jeans and boxers down to mid thigh, releasing his now hard cock, and gasping when Nathan settled over him in a similar state of undress. With his palm coated in grease from the roasting pig, Nathan wrapped his hand around both of them, and it was the best feeling Jack had experienced in forever. It didn't take long before both of them were panting their way through their orgasms, the scent of male sex mingling with the stronger aroma of the roast pig and burning wood.

Afterwards they lay stretched out on the blanket, gazing up into a clear night sky at the millions of stars shining above them. Occasional pops sent small showers of sparks into the air from the fire.

"What are we doing, Nathan?"

"Having a good time, I hope."

"And Allison?"

"I don't want you with Allison." Nathan's voice was hard and uncompromising but before Jack could draw a breath to answer back bitterly at the possibility of being used, Nathan continued on softly. "I want you with me."

"You want...? But I thought you wanted...?" Jack shook his head. "Now I'm confused."

"Really? Only now?"

Jack glared at him but decided there was a far better way of retaliating than using words; rolling on top of Nathan and kissing him hard and deep. Nathan responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Jack to hold him in place as Jack grinned wickedly.

He'd always been better at action than words anyway.

END

.


End file.
